Always with You
by Animefan1686
Summary: This is a Hetalia/Nyotalia crossover
1. Prolouge

I never liked waking up early. It just seemed like a waste of time really. Of course when I was little, and working under the house of Mr. Austria, I always had to wake up way to early. But there was this one person who always cheered me up and made me always happy to wake up early. He was very special to me. Sometimes though he would scare me, but then he would be really nice!

I really loved it then.

"Hey! Wake up! You need to clean!"

I was barely awake but Mr. Austria kept on yelling. So I just gave out a small yawn and slowly got out of bed. "Yes Mr. Austria."

Mr. Austria though just gave a small tsk of disproval. "Hurry up! Now! The house needs to be cleaned!"

He walked off, well more like stormed off, and kept on muttering about how lazy I was.

I was always known to be lazy. Work was just so hard!

I gave a small yawn and got dressed very quickly. I then quickly, but quietly, hurried down to the kitchen to get my morning meal.

I walked up to Miss Hungary, who is usually in the kitchen, and tugged on the bottom of her dress lightly, making her jump a little. "Italy! I didn't see you there! I'm almost done with your food. Just one second!"

I just quietly smiled and climbed into my chair at a small wooden table. Miss Hungary was always so nice to me!

After a few minutes, Miss Hungary came over with a small plate of pasta. "Here you go!"

"Pasta! It's been awhile since I had some!"

"I went to the market and got some just for you!"

"Grazie!"

Miss Hungary gave a warm smile and went back to the stove as she cooked breakfast for herself, Mr. Austria, and Holy Rome. 'Ve. I wonder if she will let me give Holy Rome his breakfast!'

After eating I got up and gave Miss Hungary my empty dishes. "Miss Hungary!"

She turned around and smiled. "Yes Italy."

"Can I give Holy Rome his breakfast?"

"Yes you can." She turned around and grabbed the three plates and handed me one of them. Unlike me, Miss Hungary could eat with Mr. Austria and Holy Rome. I don't think it's quite fare though.

We both walked to the dining room and placed the plates down, though I had a bit trouble with putting the plate on the table because it was pretty high.

After I finally put the plate in front of Holy Rome, I gave a small smile to him. I saw a small blush creep up on his face as he smiled back.

After a few small seconds, I walked off and grabbed my push broom and started doing my chores.

Holy Rome and I had become great friends a few weeks after I started working for Mr. Austria. It was a really good time. But sadly all of the moments we shared together never lasted.

Author's Note: So This is a Nyotalia/Hetalia crossover and in this Italy is a GIRL. Also, for those who are wondering, I am still working on "School Year of Awesom". I'm just taking a small break from it. As another note, this story is sort of out of my comfort zone in writing cause this is the first time writing in First Person.


	2. Chapter 1

Holy Rome turned away from me and started to walk away with such sadness in his eyes. I couldn't help but stand there. But seeing him walk away was just too much! 'Are you really leaving. But I don't want you to go, Holy Rome!"

I started to tear up. "Oh Wait! Don't go! Please! What do I do without you! Don't leave me! No!"

As I started to cry he turned around. So I held out my push broom. "Here, take this with you. Maybe it will help you think of me. And then you won't forget about me."

He looked at me. "Oh. A push broom. But why would that remind me of you?" He then stared in shock, which sort of confused me a bit. "Italy."

He walked up to me and took the broom. "Si! Grazie! I would be honored to have your push broom!" His face softened. "I feel like I should give you something too! What do… What do people do at your house if they like someone."

I looked at him with tears still in the corners of my eyes. "Um, you kiss them I think."

He looked at me with such a loving look. "I have loved you since the 900's."

We stood there for a moment as we shared a kiss. Then we looked at each other. "Oh. Really?"

"Yes really. I wouldn't lie to you."

I smiled. "Yay! I'm so happy!"

"Well I'm off. Be careful. When this war finally ends, I'll promise to come and see you again."

He then turned away and walked off. "Ok then! I'll miss you! I'll be waiting! I'll make you lots of sweets for when you get back! Don't get sick! Try not to get injured or die violently either! I'll know we'll see each other again! I'll know we will! I know it!"

A few years passed and I was still waiting till Mr. Austria and Miss Hungary told me that he had died in a battle against big brother France. I didn't want to believe it but sadly it was true.

I had stayed in my room and cried and mourned for him. I was like this for years.

But then I decided to just accept it and move on. But I never really did move on.

More years past and I grew up. I went back to my home and talked with my sorella, Lovina , but only on a few subjects.

We became really close. I became happier and slowly I was getting over Holy Rome. But I never forgot him. In my heart I felt like he was still alive. I still waited for him.

Lovina kept on telling me to just forget about him, that he was gone and I was never going to see him today. Of course I never listened.

More years passed and I was caught in the middle of World War 1. It was really scary and I was always frightened. So one day I ended up hiding in a tomato box praying no one will find me.

Author's Note: Ok so yeah I am using some scenes from the actual show in my fanfic. But I'm going to be twisting some of them.


End file.
